Alice's Asylum
by Furry Elf
Summary: Day to Day, Week to Week, Month to Month, Year by Year. What did Alice see, all those years locked away? ::poem alert:: if you do not like poems. go away. if you do, read & review please!! ^^


Title: Alice's Asylum  
  
Author: Furry Elf  
  
Rated: PG-13 for blood and violence  
  
Disclaimer: While owning the rights to this wonderfully horric play on a charming faery  
tale would be extremely wonderous and fill me to the brime with joy, I can only borrow,  
sniff, and run, and take a bit with me for now. I lay no claim to Alice, nor to the Ayslum  
she is held in. I gave life only briefly to others, a doctor or so, but they have quickly  
died. So this moment of torture, of pure sanity, and the blessed insanity that follows,  
are by no means meant to harm anyone, nor to provoke a lawsuit. But should you  
feel the need, of searching for me, and taking me to court, you best watch out, for I'm   
not much different, from the Alice I've laid out.  
  
Summary: I've yet to see the movie, haven't played the game, but from what I gathered   
at the time, this is how it played: A little girl grew up, telling everyone her tale, of this   
wonderous world, a world called Wonderland. But everyone thought it was a silly dittle, a   
child's made up fantasy. But she persisted, even unto her teen years, and they locked her   
away in a cell, feed her medications, and kept her hidden from the world. Now, ten years   
have past, and still she tells her tale, and finally she snaps, they shut her mind down,   
and finally she returns.   
ALICE'S ASYLUM  
Open my eyes, what do I see?  
  
Same thing I saw yesterday,  
Same thing I saw the day before,  
Same thing I saw 10 years ago.  
  
Dirty white ceiling, always  
the same.  
  
Open my eyes look to the side,  
What do I see?  
  
The only thing that gives  
Me comfort, White Rabbit.  
  
One eye missing, sewed and   
Re-sewed seams, fur all rubbed off.  
  
My White Rabbit, the only one  
HERE who understands.  
  
Stand up from the bed,  
Whose cold steel bars chill me  
Every minute in my sleep.  
Walk to my window - My only  
Look outside, barred and locked,  
I cannot go outside.  
  
Nurse comes in, gives me breakfast,  
makes my cold tread-bare bed up.  
  
Orange Juice for me to drink,  
My medication mixed inside.  
  
Nurse grabs my White Rabbit,  
Throws him off the bed.  
White Rabbit hits the wall, slids   
to the floor.  
  
Pick up my fork,  
  
Walk silently behind her,  
  
Cold stone floor beneath my feet.  
  
Walk up to her, make no sound,  
Raise the fork and bring it down.  
  
Stab her, stab her, let her scream!  
  
No one will hear with the door closed.  
  
Back away with bloody hands,  
Watch her back up to the wall,  
Hold her bleeding arm.  
  
See the fear upon her face,   
As she stumbles from the room.  
  
Pick up White Rabbit, drop the fork,  
  
Hold White Rabbit in one hand,  
  
Continue heating with the spoon.  
  
Men come in - The Doctor and Guards.  
  
The Doctor has more medications, the   
Guards are ready to hold me down.  
  
Sit and eat like nothing happened,  
Drink more med filled orange juice.  
  
Doctor comes and looks at me,   
Simply asks 'Why?'  
  
Hold up White Rabbit, sit and eat,  
Simply say: "She threw him into the   
wall. . . she hurt him. . . I was protecting  
him.'  
  
Sit and eat, say nothing more,   
Put White Rabbit down in lap.  
  
Doctor hands me towel, says  
'Clean off that blood.'   
  
Sit and eat, Don't look at towel,  
Act like it's not there.  
  
Doctor grabs my hand,   
Wipes the blood off with the  
Towel.  
  
Tells the Guards to to watch me,  
No telling what I'll do now.  
  
Guards stand and watch me,  
Act like they don't exist.  
  
Sit and eat, finish breakfast.  
Put spoon down, move chair  
To window, look out on the  
Garden.  
  
Such a pretty, pretty Garden.  
  
'Looks like Wonderland,' I say.  
  
Guards look up and stare at me,  
  
'Where?' one asks, 'Like Wonderland,  
Where I went when I was a little girl.'  
  
Guards shake their heads - they don't   
Believe me. . . 'Why won't anyone believe me!?!'  
  
Run at Guards, scream and kick,   
They don't believe me, no one   
Believes me!  
  
Kick and scream, Kick and scream,  
One Guard holds me down, one runs  
For the door.  
  
Doctor is back in the room,  
  
Has a needle,  
  
More medication injected in me.  
  
The room is tilting,  
  
Spinning,  
  
Can't stand up. . .  
  
Slip into Peaceful Darkness. . .  
  
Slip into my Nightmares. . .  
  
I am lifted to my bed,   
My tread-bare cold bed.  
  
I feel White Rabbit by my side. . .  
  
Slip away from the world. . .  
  
Slip away, hear nothing more   
Of the world I live in. . .  
  
Slip away to. . .  
Wonderland.  
© 2000 FurryElf 


End file.
